


Red

by witchybitchx



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchybitchx/pseuds/witchybitchx
Summary: Michael uses you to relieve his stress.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Red

“I said to count louder, Y/N. You know what will happen to you if you don’t.” Michael cooes, his large hand soothing over your raw, red ass after delivering a particularly harsh smack.

“E..eight.” You had been bent over Michael’s knee the second he walked into his room, saying he needed to relieve some stress. (Dealing with the residents of the outpost all day had definitely started to get to him).

He hummed contentedly, softly kneading the flesh of your ass before spanking you hard, again. “Nine!” You cry out, tears spilling from your eyes.

Michael looks down to where you’re bent over him, groaning at the sight of your arousal dripping onto his dress slacks.

“Look at you, you’re soaking my pants,” he says, his voice full of awe.

You whimper as his hand caresses the tender skin, his touch cool against your heated flesh.

“You like this don’t you? You messy little slut.”


End file.
